


5 Times Wedge Had To Tell Luke That Lando Was Flirting With Him & 1 Time He Didn't

by crystalfox



Series: 5 Things... [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Part of my ‘5 Things’ series.These scenes take place in one AU.





	5 Times Wedge Had To Tell Luke That Lando Was Flirting With Him & 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> For ['request a Lando drabble'](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183000793349/can-i-interest-anyone-in-a-lando-drabble) on tumblr!
> 
> onimi18 requested '5 times Wedge Antilles had to tell clueless Luke that Lando was flirting with him, and the one time Luke figured it out on his own.'

**1.**

Wedge raised his eyebrows, a small smile on his face.

“What?” Luke asked, confused.

“You and Lando….” He prompted.

“Me and Lando…what?” Luke looked even more confused.

“You know he was flirting with you just now…”

Luke shook his head. “No…no, I don’t think so.”

“Trust me. He _definitely_ was.”

**2.**

“Ok, you must have noticed it just now?” Wedge asked, after Lando had left.

“Noticed what?”

“Luke, _come on._ The way he was smiling at you? The little touch he gave you on the shoulder? Lando likes you.”

“I…” Luke laughed. “I think you’re overthinking this.”

“Nope.” Wedge just laughed.

**3.**

“You were gone a long time…” Wedge had that knowing smile on his face again.

“We just went flying. Over to the next city and back.” Luke shrugged.

“That shouldn’t take more than an hour, you two have been gone the whole day.”

“I guess we lost track of time?”

Wedge just stared at Luke.

“We both love flying and ships, we were just talking about that sort of stuff and having fun co-piloting the ship together.”

“Yeah, you know, that happened to me, with this girl I liked, we were both pilots and well…we often lost track of time just flying around.”

“Not that again…we’re just friends.”

“Sure. Whatever you say.”

**4.**

“You two were looking very…cosy.”

“We were having lunch. He was telling me about Cloud City.”

“And he needed to practically sit in your lap to do that?”

“That bench wasn’t very big, there wasn’t a lot of room.”

“Yeah, pity there wasn’t anywhere else to sit…like perhaps, that much bigger bench over there.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to let this go are you…”

“I’m just pointing out the obvious.”

**5.**

“Are you wearing Lando’s cape?”

“Oh. Yeah. Well, mine’s in the laundry and Lando had a spare one so…”

“I’m not even gonna say it.”

“Wedge, I’m not stupid, I know what you think. But I’ve got things wrong in the past and…I really value Lando as a friend. I’m not sure how he feels and I don’t want to make things confusing.”

“He likes you, I’m sure of it, he’s been flirting non-stop.”

“ _You_ may think that, but _I’m_ just not sure yet. And I really like him, so I want to be absolutely sure he feels the same way about me.”

“Ok, I didn’t mean to push. Just…pay attention and you’ll see.”

**6.**

So Luke did pay attention and he focused less on just enjoying Lando’s company and more on Lando’s behaviour. And he noticed that Lando did indeed act differently around him - no-one else could make Lando smile like Luke could, Lando didn’t seem to spend much time having intense conversations with anyone else but Luke, and no-one else got the compliments that Luke got from Lando. Wedge was right. Lando _was_ flirting with him. Luke decided it was time to move things forward.

After a long lunch, Lando had just finished telling a funny story about Han and Chewie, and Luke couldn’t stop smiling.

Lando laughed, nudging Luke’s shoulder with his own, “Always know I’ve told a good story if I can get you to smile like that.”

“You’re flirting with me.” Luke blurted, still smiling.

Lando tilted his head, a flicker of confusion in his eyes at the sudden change in conversation. “I…yeah…I am.” 

“I knew it! Well, sort of.”

“Sort of? I must be losing my touch….”

Luke laughed, “I wasn’t sure before…and I didn’t want to assume, because I….like you a lot. I’ve gotten the wrong idea in the past and…well..” He shook his head, not wanting to get into the whole Leia thing. “Anyway, Wedge helped me see that you were flirting.”

“Well, I will have to give Wedge my thanks.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, sitting close together, both excited by what lay ahead for them now that things were a little more clearer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
